Truth or dare
by Sydney the magic Goddess
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction, like it please thx! I will right more stuff, some people are alive and some are not hunters *wink* *wink* well just read it.
_**AnnaBeth P.O.V**_

Well I was sitting in my cabin bored out of my actual mind, it was terrible, but I just needed to find something to do. Then, a note slipped under my door and it read:

Dear Annabeth Chase you are formally invited to the epic truth or dare games in the poseidon cabin. The people playing are (as of now): Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel- (sadly), Nico, Thalia, Travis and Conner, Katie, Silena, and the new kids the twins: Cassie and Tegan. Daughters of Hecate.

So we very much hope you will be able to make it- Perseus Jackson.

What the heck i thought, well i thought to myself but i was bored so i walked down. I knocked "What's The password?" Percy questioned

"There was no password on the freaking note!" I scolded

"Whatever come in" he said I kissed him on the lips for a good 15 seconds.

"Well let's start the rules are: if u don't accept a dare take of 1 peice of clothing, If u don't accept the truth you have to kiss the person on your right or left" Percy explained. We sat down i was next to Percy and Jason.

"I'm starting!, Nico, truth or dare?" i asked quickly.

"Um dare?" He responded.

"Tell him to make out with Thalia" Percy whispered in my ear.

"Nico I dare you to make out with Thalia for 3 WHOLE minutes!"

"FINE!" Nico yelled and lip-locked with Thalia, when he was done Thalia slapped him. "WHAT IN HADES!" Nico yelled.

"It was good? , why in Hades was it good?!, it shouldn't have been!" Thalia screamed

THEN THEY LIP LOCKED FOR ANOTHER 5 MINUTES.

When they stopped I said: "Nico your turn….."

"Okay… Tegan, Truth or Dare?" Nico asked, and to be honest i thought he would definitely forget her name.

"DARE!" Tegan scolded

"Okay… I dare you to make out with Percy, Leo, and Jason in front of us all!" Nico said with a evil grin.

"FINE!" Tegan yelled then grabbed Leo and started viciously making out with him. Then moved onto Jason lip-locking for at least a minute, When Jason was done Piper slapped him, then kissed him.

Percy was next, she grabbed him and made out with him hard, and for longer and rubbed up against him. I wanted to cry my boyfriend basically getting raped in front of me. When he she let go Percy came over to me wiping his lips, I ran out the door crying I was furious and sad I didn't want to move but i kept on running. I heard Percy behind me "LOOK WHAT YOU DID NICO, AND YOU TEGAN, I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" I kept running crying, people would look at me but i didn't care. All that was going through my mind was what if he liked it-Tegan kissing him and not Me.

I finally collapsed still awake though and kept on crying, next to the rock my Percy engraved our names on.

 _ **Percy P.O.V**_

I felt so bad I only wanted to be with Annabeth not Tegan, the kissing was awful. I just wanted Annabeth why had I started this stupid game-I didn't know- I Finally found her hysterically crying in the rock where we had engraved our names surrounded by the whole camp. My friends showed up out of breath and tired "Will you tell me why you are crying" Chiron Asked

Annabeth shook her head. "Will you stop crying" He said again, she just shook her head. I ran over to her picked her up and kissed her passionately I didn't care if the whole camp, or the whole universe saw. I picked her up in my arms and ran to my cabin with my friends following me. "Let's get back to the game" I said looking in Annabeth's gorgeous,stunning,gray eyes.

"I'll go" Tegan said, "Truth or dare Piper?, it's Piper right?"

"Dare and yes" Piper responded.

"Okay Sex, Marry, Kill for Jason, Percy and Nico" Tegan responded with a weird look on her face that made it seem like this was the greatest dare ever.

"Okay um… Sex: Percy Marry: Jason Kill: Nico"

Percy blushed, Jason looked fine and then Nico shadow traveled away, probably to China…...

"Well that was awkward… like really awkward. Jason said blushing a little bit. Just then Nico came back with ice cream for him and Thalia

"Travis truth or dare?" Piper said with a devilish smile on her face

"DARE STOLLS NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A DARE!" He yelled.

"Okay I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Tegan".

"Fine" Travis Said "YES" Tegan said doing a mini dance.

 _ **Tegan P.O.V**_

We walked into the bathroom, we took of our clothes and looked at each other. DAM he was hot, like really hot…. I ran over to him lip looking and grinding up against him. He was good at this and amazing, time went by fast then they walked in seeing us both but-naked. Him licking my boobs while i was moaning.

"YO WTF" Leo called

I stopped "give us our clothes" I responded quickly, they did we both got dressed and walked into the living room of the Poseidon Cabin.

"Truth or dare Leo?" Travis questioned

"Truth" Leo responded worriedly "are you a virgin?" I asked with a evil grin.

"I'm a virgin" he said sadly

LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH, that's how I would describe the next 20 minutes.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Leo said

"Umm dare…" Annabeth said.

 _ **Leo P.O.V**_

I whispered into her ear, "get in the closet" I said evilly. She walked into the closet. I walked outside,

"Ok Butchy, get in the closet."

He walked into the closet I locked the doors I heard Annabeth screaming for help. I laughed everyone looked at me.

"WTF is going on in there?!" Percy yelled

"She is getting the sex of her life" I responded

"More like rape!" He yelled back

 _ **Percy P.O.V**_

I bust open the door and grabbed Annabeth all she had on was a bra and panties, I grabbed her and hugged her so tightly I thought I would break her ribs.

"Jason hold my GF, Piper and Thalia get her clothes and get dressed NOW!" I scolded. They follow me orders, as i charged at Leo and pinned him to the wall "WTF Leo! I hate you.. I will never forgive you!" I yelled

Just then I heard the door swing open and heard Tegan yell "Chiron!, Mr. D! Thats Leo the perp that hired that rapist" Tegan yelled. They grabbed him out and dragged him out of my cabin no questioned asked.I ran to Annabeth, who was now fully clothed and I hugged her passionately. Jason had let go, I pulled her to the corner of the room and kissed her. I gave her my lucky swimming team sweatshirt from my mortal school. Now everything was fine in the world.


End file.
